Sparklings!
by Solarus Prime
Summary: Imagine: A little cute chibi Ratchet and Optimus, with huge heads and tiny bodies and so small its just so adorable! Now, think like Smokescreen seeing this. Now think Smokescreen's reaction. Now think Ratchet's reaction to Smokescreen's reaction, and hope he will live. Lol!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Sorry, I didn't want to lose this plot bunny so I decided to do this before I wrote the second chapter of psychotic Ratchet story ^_^ sorry to hold you in suspense XP**

**I don't own Transformers: Prime**

* * *

"And what does this do, Ratchet?" asked Miko. "And what does that button do?" Ratchet was at his wits end. Miko had been bugging him all day while he was trying to get work done. "Miko, please! Can't you see I'm working here?!" Miko was silenced for a moment before she spoke again, "Hey, what does that weird blinky thing do?" Ratchet started growling, so she scampered out of the room. "Geez, _someone's _uptight," she mumbled angrily. Optimus, who was working on decoding some 'Con files on the computer smiled.

Ratchet was working along, building something he had seen before on the Cybertron blueprint database (he didn't really know what it was, but he was experimenting, or so he kept telling himself). Just then he realized he had forgotten his laser cutter, so he headed into the back room. Miko, deciding she could snoop climbed up on his control panel. "Hmmm," she said, wondering which to press first. "_Miko_! Don't touch anything!" yelled Ratchet. Miko suddenly lost her footing and fell down on a button behind her. Ratchet gasped, "_No_!" he yelled.

Behind them, a portal appeared. Suddenly, Ratchet jerked back and flew into it, screaming. Miko stood there with her mouth wide open. Optimus was running toward the portal yelling, "_Ratchet_ _no_!" He tried to get back once he realized he was getting sucked into it, too, but his pedes started scraping on the floor, and soon he was flying into the black abyss of nothingness.

...

The first thing Ratchet thought was _ow_. He felt like he had just been pulled apart circuit by circuit, then put back together in a different shape. He finally found the strength to open his eyes, and realized someone's elbow was right in his face. He heard a grunt next to him, and painfully turned his head. "Optimus," he muttered. Optimus had landed right next to him. _Landed where_? thought Ratchet.

He looked around, and saw that he was at base. _Huh? We just went through that portal..._ he thought. Miko was looking at them, with this weird expression on her face, like she was about to laugh but trying to keep it in. "What's so funny?" he managed. Then he realized the distance from the floor to the controls. "Why does everything look bigger?" he asked. Then he looked at Optimus, and gasped in surprise. "O..Optimus! You're..." Ratchet looked at himself, and gasped again.

"We're...sparklings!" He started panicking, breathing in and out frantically. "Miko I am going to kill you!" he yelled. He ran up to the controls, but wasn't tall enough to reach the top where Miko stood snickering. Just then Smokescreen walked in. "Primus," said Ratchet. Smokescreen stared at them, then burst out laughing. "You, you guys are so cute! You're sparklings! Awww Ratchet! Look at you guys!" Ratchet was giving him the 'Deadly Gaze'.

"Just. Get. Me. Back. _To. Normal_!" Even Optimus shrank back at Ratchet's yell. "_For Primus' sake just stop staring at me and do something before I turn you into scrap metal then sell you to Megatron_!" Smokescreen's optics got huge and he ran out of the room. "Uh...Ratchet?" stammered Optimus.

"What," it was more of a statement than question. "Uh, you may want to quiet down, Ratchet. I don't think Smokescreen deserves a chastisement that-" Optimus grimaced and rubbed his audio receptors, "Loud," Ratchet humphed. "Whatever. Just make me old again!"

* * *

**A/N: So, how do you all like the first chapter? I hope you all enjoyed it, but if you didn't tell me why because I have plenty of room for improvement ^_^ Also, I will be posting the second chapter to the crazy Ratchet story soon, sorry I haven't had very much time to write anything. I've missed this ;) Yes, I know, Ratchet isn't that old, but whatever lol I made it sound like it**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here is the second chapter! Sorry it's so short... well anyway enjoy!**

* * *

_Snort. Snort._ The sound woke Bumblebee from sleep. He sighed. _Why did they have to put Ratchet's crib in my room?_ he asked himself. They had put Optimus in Smokescreen's room. Smokescreen had agreed to do it only if Bee had Ratchet sleep in his room. Bee, of course, didn't think Ratchet really snored that badly...until he went to sleep.

Bumblebee sighed and tried to cover the sound with his servos. It didn't work. He groaned and walked over to Ratchet's crib. He wanted to tell him to be quiet, but he knew that instead of getting yelled at, Ratchet would start crying. Bee started pacing the room. _What do I do?_ Bee asked himself. He looked back at Ratchet. He sighed again, then sat down on his berth. He was about to go and ask if he could put Ratchet's crib in the med bay, but he remembered what Arcee had said. "We have to take extra special care of them now. If the 'Cons find out about their...weakness they could easily kill them!"

Bee looked back at Ratchet. Ratchet was curled up in a little ball, and Bee thought he actually looked like a cute little sparkling for a minute. That minute ended when Ratchet let out another loud snore. Then, Bee got an idea. He ran to the 'Diaper Station' (where the bots kept all the things they used for the sparklings, such as low-grade energon bottles) and grabbed Ratchet's bottle. He went back to his room, and tried to give it to Ratchet.

When Bee tried to wake Ratchet, he started leaking energon tears. Then, that turned into a temper tantrum. "Why did you wake me up? I was asleep you idiot," he said between sobs. _I guess at least he didn't throw a wrench at me_ thought Bee. Then, to his surprise, Ratchet pulled a wrench out from under his blanket and smacked Bee in the face. "Go back to bed!" screamed little Ratchet, then he turned over and closed his optics.

Bee was at a loss for words. He decided the best thing would be just to sleep in the bed bay. How do they expect me to protect Ratchet if I can't get a good night's recharge? The floor was cold and hard, but Bee decided it was better than Ratchet's snoring.

_Several hours later, at approximately 7:00 in the morning..._

"Bee! Wake up! Bee! C'mon!" Bee looked up to see Arcee's angry face. *Wha...?* he started to beep, but she interrupted him. "Just what exactly do you think you're doing out here! You were supposed to be guarding Ratchet! Now he's gone!" Bee was now fully awake. *He was snoring, I couldn't recharge...wait what?! He's gone!* Bee's eyes were wide with fear. _I can't believe I let them take him! Just because I couldn't deal with his snoring!_

"Yes, he's gone, and this has 'Con written all over it." replied Arcee with cold eyes. Bee was already blaming himself. _What if they got all our secrets from him! What if they...killed him?!_ Bee was panicking, and finally he couldn't take the angry glares of the other bots. He sprinted out of the med bay toward his own room. As soon as he walked in, he saw Ratchet's empty crib. That just made things worse.

_What am I going to do?_ he asked himself.

* * *

**A/N: Twisted, huh? How many of you thought in this chapter they were going to find a cure for Ratchet and Optimus? Post it in the comments!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Here's a super short chapter (my friend has been bugging me to update, so I did...just not very much XD) sorry it's so short, I'm more focused on a super long story that I'll be posting on here in a few hours or less...I hope you guys will enjoy it! Also, please leave your suggestions for short side-stories in the comments! I don't really know what you guys like...so yeah...**

* * *

"La-la-la-la. Go to sleep now, little one..."

Ratchet's vision was hazy, and it didn't help that it was midnight. _Ow! My helm! That hurts..._

"La-la-la-la. Time to wake up now..."

Ratchet jumped when he heard the voice.

"Ah, it looks like my little hostage is awake."

Ratchet looked up, only to find himself faceplate-to-faceplate with red eyes and a crooked grin.

"Starscream, you glitch! Let me go, right now!"

It was at that moment Ratchet realized that he was being held like a sparkling in Starscream's servos.

"Aw, does the little medic sparkling not like that?" Starscream raised his servos to slap Ratchet, when a voice pierced the dark room.

"That's enough, Starscream," Megatron snarled and walked up next to Starscream. "We need him uninjured to perform his task."

_My...task?_ Ratchet looked between the cowardly commander and the dark lord with wide optics. "T-task?"

Megatron grinned. "Yes, that's right, little one. Your task to bring your leader here so I can completely obliterate him! Of course, I know you won't do it willingly, so...my offer is this: get your leader, and I don't turn your friend into a giant hunk of dark energon." As he finished his sentence, a door to Ratchet's left opened, revealing Bumblebee.

"Bumblebee, you idiot! How could you let yourself get captured?"

Bee cocked his helm, then beeped, *******You're one to talk.***

Ratchet clenched his denta and practically screamed, "I'm a sparkling! I have an excuse! _You_ don't, so you can't be talking like that! When I become old again...you better watch out, Bee!"

"Enough," said Megatron sternly. "I would stay and watch you two bicker like little sparklings, but I have more pressing matters. Starscream, lock them both up! And...make sure you don't lose to a sparkling!"

Starscream looked devastated as Megatron walked away. _Does he really think I would lose...against a...sparkling? _He huffed, then walked away toward the containment cells, holding Ratchet and prodding Bee on.

"Get it there, Autobot scum! And take the mechling with you!"

Starscream grinned with triumph then quickly hid it. I can't get worked up over something so small. _Of course, it's an easy task, so why would I be happy to have carried it out?_

"Don't get so overjoyed by taking us to containment cells," said Ratchet, as if reading Starscream's thoughts. The tiny medic laughed. "It's not like you could do anything else!"

Starscream narrowed his optics and walked back to his post. _I'll get you, Ratchet! I _will_ get you!_

* * *

**A/N: Again, sorry for the shortness :3 By the way, I also changed my username to Solarus Prime, so in case this is your first time reading, it used to be XxSoundwavexX. Also, I'm thinking of changing it to Amaya (meaning night rain in japanese) please comment on which is better!**


End file.
